


McDanno in college

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Best Friends, College, Economics, Football, Love Confessions, M/M, Quarterback, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: McDanno in college,this is not a good summary,I know but I won't do any spoilers
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	McDanno in college

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to my IBFF Chiara

Danny was sitting at a bench,studying.He had another class in an hour and he had to revise.Suddenly a dark haired man who was playing ball with his mates fell on him trying to catch the ball and they both fell on the ground behind the bench.The dark haired man immediately stepped up and gave his hand to Danny to help him get up.Danny grabbed it and got up.  
Steve-I'm so,so sorry  
Danny-It's okay  
Danny started packing his stuff  
Steve-I'm Steve  
Danny-Danny  
They shook hands,Danny was ready to leave  
Steve-No need for you to leave,you can sit here,we can go somewhere else  
Danny-No problem,I'll go to the library,less noise and neantherdals  
Steve smiled  
Steve-Neantherdals?  
Danny-Yes,all of you from the football team are  
Danny started to walk away  
Steve-Oh really?  
Danny-Really  
After Danny got out of class,he went back to the library to continue studying.As soon as he stepped inside,he saw Steve sleeping on his book.He smiled and approached him.He putted his hand on Steve's shoulder,trying to wak him up  
Danny-Steve  
Steve opened his eyes and looked at Danny  
Steve-Danny?  
Danny-Yes,what are yoi doing here?  
Steve-Studying  
Danny-I can see that,get up,let's go out so you can breath some fresh air  
Steve nods in agreement,a bit asleep yet.He packs his stuff and they head out and started walking around the campus  
Danny-I saw you were reding economics?  
Steve-Yeah,I am in mr.Philips' class  
Danny-Me too,how come I never saw you?  
Danny-I barely show up and when I do,I sit closer to the door so I'll be able to leave as fast as I can  
Danny smiles  
Danny-You don't like the class?  
Steve-I don't understand a single thing,plus I am the leader of the team,their main quarterback,I prefer football over studying.I try to study because if I don't pass his class I'll get kicked out  
Danny-This is your way of studying?Because if you can study on your sleep,I want you to teach me how to do that,I could use some more sleep  
Steve aughs  
Steve-I said I try,I didn't said I actually manage to study  
Danny laughs  
Danny-I can help you study if you want  
Steve-Really?Thanks Danno  
Danny-My name is Danny  
Steve-I think Danno suits you better  
They saw a table that wasn't taken,they go and sit  
Danny-Get your books out,I am gonna help you  
Steve-Thanks,I haven't introduced my self completely,Steve McGarrett  
Danny-Danny Williams  
They got their books out and they started studying,two hours passed  
Danny-We have to stop here,I have a class in thirty  
Steve-And I have training,thank you so much,you helped me a lot  
Danny-No problem,we can do it again if you want  
Steve-Can we do this after classes?,I think you help me a lot and it was fun hanging out with you  
Danny-Sure  
They did this a regural thing,they had four classes together.After each class every day they studied together.Soon they became unseperable.Danny helped Steve study and Steve taught Danny some stuff about football,plus he started being overprotective of Danny.One day a guy from the basketball team approached Danny while he studied with Steve at their usual table.He started annoying Danny,Steve saw the look on Danny's face,he stood up between Danny and the other guy   
Steve-You got a problem pal?  
A couple of other guys were behind him.All tall,muscular,wearing jackets from the basketball team  
Guy-And why do you care?  
Steve-Back off or those three will carry you away  
A proffesor was walking by and he saw the.He went there and stood between the two  
Proffesor-Is there a problem here?  
Steve-No sir  
Guy-No  
They walk away.The proffesor notices the books on the table,the way Steve had hidden Danny behind him and the way Steve looked at the guys while they were walking away  
Proffesor-Are you okay McGarrett?  
Steve-Yes sir  
Proffesor-I don't want you to mess into any fights Steven,you've been doing pretty good the last couple of months  
Steve-I won't sir  
Proffesor-Okay.good,Williams  
Danny-Hello mr.Philips  
The proffesor walked away  
Steve-Are you okay Danno?  
Danny-Yeah,You didn't had to do this  
Steve-Yes I did,when did this thing started?  
DannyAround five months ago  
Steve-If they show up again,let me know  
Danny-I can handle this Steve  
Steve-I don't doubt that,I have zero tolerance about this type of behaviors,if the proffesor wasn't there,I would have knocked him down pretty hard  
Danny-Thanks  
Steve-Always  
They hug and they went back into studying.Danny looked at Steve,he couldn't believe how good Steve was.He expected him to be the usual jock-type,all day partying,mocking guys like himself and the famous quarterback every girl wanted.But Steve,he was so grounded,he studied hard,had a soft heart,great mindset and he was his best friend.After the semester results came out,Steve had passed all his classes with flying colours,just like Danny  
Danny-Good job pal  
Steve-Thanks Danno,what do you think,go out and celebrate?  
Danny-Studying,remember?  
Steve-Oh come on Danno,we've been studying non-stop the last months,we deserve a break  
Danny-Ehm,okay,what do you have in mind?  
Steve-Have you ever watched a football game from a stadium?  
Danny-Other than yours?No  
Steve-Okay,tomorrow is the pro-bowl and I have two tickets,good front seats,we're going  
Danny-Really?How?  
Steve-They gave to my team and as a captain they gave me two  
Danny-Okay,I'd like that  
And they did that.One day they were casually sitting at a bench,Steve were eating an apple and Danny was sitting next to him,casually chatting.The guys from the basketball team were walking by and as soon as they saw Stev,they changed their route,Danny noticed that  
Danny-What did you do to them Steve?  
Steve-What do you mean?  
Danny-The way they looked at you and changed their way,they're terrified of you buddy  
Steve-Well(bites his apple),I might payed them a visit with a couple other guys from my team after they payed us a visit while we were studying.There were some talking,mostly from our side,I warned them that if they come close to you again,well,they'd had to deal with us  
Danny looks at him stunned  
Steve-What(bite the last pice of his apple)  
Danny-I don't know what to say,thank you  
Steve-Nah,no need for that buddy,anything for you Danno  
They got up,Steve throwed the leftover of the apple to the trash can next to him,he placed his arm around Danny's neck and they left.One day at a game,Steve was ready to pass the ball when someone tackled him so hard,he threw Steve on the ground and Steve landed on his elbow,he screamed,Danny was sitting at the front raw as always,he got up screaming Steve's name,he heard Steve's scream and he saw his face,He knew it was bad.He jumped into the stadium and next to Steve's team's bench.Two men escorted Steve out of the field,Steve was hardly keeping back the tears from pain.As soon as they came out of the field,Danny hugged him.  
Danny-Are you okay buddy?  
Steve-I'm gonna be fine,they have to get me to the hospital  
Danny-I'm coming with you  
At the hospital Steve went into surgery because he broke his elbow pretty bad.When he woke up at the hospital bed,he saw Danny sitting next to him  
Steve-Danno?  
Danny-I'm right here buddy,how do you feel?  
Steve-I'm fine  
Danny-The team will visit this afternoon  
Steve-Okay,how did they do?  
Danny-They won,They dedicated the win to you  
Danny gets his phone out and shows Steve a photo of his teammates and their couch holding Steve's shirt and showing to the fans.Steve smiled  
Steve-Danny,uhm,you know what?  
Danny-What buddy?  
Steve-Uh,um,thank you  
Danny-No problem Steve,you know that  
Steve-I do but you helped me so much,I will never be able to repay you  
Danny-You are my best friend,you don't need to  
Steve smiled  
Steve-What if I want to be more than just your best friend?  
Danny looked at his best friend and secret crush shocked,he thought that this was a dream,an illusion made by his own brain  
Steve-Danno?Are you okay?  
Steve thought he destroyed the best friendship he ever had  
Steve-Fuck,I shouldn't have said that,of course you wouldn't like me  
Danny-What?WAIT,NO!i,I actually do like you,a lot to be precise.I was just shocked,I've been in love with you for quite some time,I thought this was a dream  
Steve-So you agree to be my boyfriend?  
Danny-YES!  
Danny cried in hapiness as he was gently wrapping his arms around Steve's body,squeezing just a bit to show his affection.  
Steve-Ouch  
Danny pulled back because he knew that Steve was in a lot mre pain that he said  
Danny-I'm so sorry  
Steve pulled Danny's face into a kiss  
Steve-I love you Danno  
Danny-I love you too,dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> Chiaraaaaaa,hope you liked it❤
> 
> Mahalo for another time Eva for helping me with the love confession part,I really suck at this😅


End file.
